The present invention refers to a feeding and mixing nozzle, which is primarily intended for mixing liquid resin mixtures and feeding them into molds by means of centrifugal force.
When molding for instance cureable resin mixtures there are particularly two different factors or problems to consider, viz. a correct dosing of the volume of molding mixture and the desideratum to be able to complete the mixtue as shortly prior to the feeding as possible in order to avoid curing and plugging up the nozzle and the feed channels. An example of a solution for solving the above problem has been given in Swedish patent No. 370,351. In this patent is shown a mixing vessel with a bottom-opening and a sophisticated rotating mixing device inside the vessel. This device is complicated and lacks means for dosing and distributing the resin mixture.
The purpose of the present invention is to solve the abovementioned problems and to provide a device, which doses as well as mixes the molding mixture thus that well measured volumes of molding mixture is fed, after being well stirred, into several molds simultaneously. The mixing is accomplished at the latest possible stage and plugging up of the apparatus is therefore avoided.